Sgt Shamrock
Sergeant Shamrock is the second in command of Sabre Tooth island who works under the command of Major Hyde, during the early days of the Tanolia-Green War, at the Battle of Azazel Island in Myrtle Sector, during the Tanolian Invasion of Greentoria. Though the he and his men were able to hold off the Tan Invasion at Sabre-Tooth Hill for a grand total of about 3 assaults, that were conducted under the poor leadership of Major Kilroy, he and his forces were eventually overrun during the final assault on the Sabre-Tooth that was led by Captain Windsor, who was able to break through the Greentorian lines after finding a gap within them, and overrunning Shamrock's position. Though Shamrock surrendered, he was then killed after a rogue Green shot and wounded Tuscan during a brief conversation between the 2, resulting in the imminent death of Shamrock and the rest of the Green survivors, leaving only the officers that were with Major Hyde inside Sabre-Tooth Hill, the only survivors of the entire 3 day Siege. Bio Battle of Azazel Island During the tan invasion of Greentoria Shamrock was under Major Hyde's command stationed on Azazel island a coastline defence. When the Tanolian's pushed through green defences Shamrock and his men had to retreat to the last line defending the Sabre-Tooth Hill, but not before being ordered by Major Hyde to massacre some Tamilians in the area, much to his displeasure and disapproval. Shamrock and his men managed to hold off 3 tan armored and infantry assault taking many tan losses. Because of the assault's and the Sabre-Tooth being encircled by the tan's they were low on ammo during the 4th assault, which by now was about to be witnessed by General Dune himself. When the forth assault begun they unleashed hot lead onto the attacking forces and when it seemed they held off the attacker's a small pocket of tan's lead by Captain Windsor and Sergeant Tuscan and caught Shamrock and his men off guard. When the tan's begun firing the Sergeant and his men retreated to better cover and he radio Major Hyde to say that the tan's broke though. After firing at the tan's Shamrock picked up a rock and threw it a the turret to tell them to fire at the tan's. When the turret started firing it killed many tan's but when General Dune saw that they broke through he got a super tank to fire at the turret allowing the tan's to move forward when Shamrock and a few of his men took cover behind another turret but Shamrock knew that all hope was lost and surrendered to tan forces and he even had a conversation with Sergeant Tuscan and was about to leave with him but then Corporal Gordon came out of the bushes and fired at Tuscan much to Shamrock's horror and disapproval, where as a result he and the rest of the Greentorian survivors on the outer lines would eventually perish retaliating Tanolians. Legacy Though Shamrock perished, his death was avenged by the death of Gordon who was also killed among the survivors. He also is survived by the remaining Greentorian officers who survived the massacre and were not present on the outer defense perimeter, but were located within Sabre-Tooth Hill with Major Hyde prior to both the surrender and Major Hyde's death. Personality Though under the command of the strict and murderous Major Hyde, Shamrock has shown to have a good heart and a good personality towards not only his men but to the Tanolians as well, as he was even willing to talk with Sgt Tuscan after the Sabre-Tooth had fallen, and was also eager to try and stop Corporal Gordon from killing them, in which resulted in his death along with all Greentorian defenders (Except the Green Officers in Sabre-Tooth Hill) in the region. He shows no signs of taking Major Hyde seriously, and often tries to talk him out of certain things, such as trying to go on the offensive against the Tanolians after the 4th wave possibly failed, while at the same time even trying to keep the spirits of the defenders up, when they were running dangerously low on ammunition. Unlike Major Hyde, Shamrock is willing to accept defeat, the signs are there, as this is proven when he is willing to accept his defeat when the Tanolians overan the outer perimeter in hopes of keeping his men alive, though this would eventually fail due to the stupidity of Corporal Gordon. Trivia Category:Deceased Category:Green Army Men Category:Green Military Category:Tanolia-Green War Era